


Stone Wall

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [94]
Category: darkpoetry, emopoetry, emotionalpoetry, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poemThis is my first poem for pride month1 out of 3 poems for now.





	Stone Wall

Stone Wall  
Everything is cold  
Feels numb   
No care   
Or   
Compassion   
All wanting   
To be free   
Out of this   
Captivity   
The silent torture   
Screaming   
Deep inside   
Begging to be   
Free   
Out of this   
Living nightmare   
The path   
Has been   
Block by   
This wall   
Made of stones   
Solid rock   
Not strong   
To escape   
The feeling   
Not being   
Existed   
To the world   
Feels they   
Turned against   
All of us   
The darkness   
And   
Demons   
Laugh   
But something   
Begins   
To break   
Crumbles   
Crack   
Light shines through   
There is a   
Chance   
For hope   
Keep fighting   
Stay strong   
There will be   
A home   
Something worth fighting   
Behind these stone walls   
The other side is   
So bright than this   
Stone wall


End file.
